The embodiments herein relate generally to conduit fittings and more particularly, to a right angle conduit body with an offset split.
Conventional conduit fittings are single piece fixed bodies. Conduit fittings for right angle routing generally have an entry that is perpendicular to the egress so that the wire is forcibly bent into a right angle. Such conventional fittings may be difficult to work with because the wire may not be easily bent and routed through the fitting without being damaged and because the wiring is inserted must be inserted through the fitting before securing the second of the two fitting ends onto the wall (or source depending on the direction wiring is being routed. Once the wiring is within the fitting, connecting the second end onto a threaded conduit involves rotating the fitting which also causes the wiring inside to turn. Heavy and/or long wiring may thus incur undesirable twisting and/or damage.
As can be seen there is a need for a conduit body that can be conveniently installed into a wall without damaging the internal wiring during installation.